


Little One

by 3amSUBtext



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book Magnus Bane/Book Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Caregiver Magnus, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, daddy Magnus, it's niche, little Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amSUBtext/pseuds/3amSUBtext
Summary: Alec Lightwood's best kept secret comes out when Magnus returns home early to the loft one day. He could never have expected it to turn out this well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightBreeze557](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBreeze557/gifts).



> I did it! I made a secret account for niche stuff and finally wrote the fic I've been wanting to write. At least some of it. But there will be more!
> 
> Head's up. This fic will have Little Alec. He regresses. It's not sexual. It's not pedophilia. Don't like? Don't read.

Alec feels the tension melt from his body as he lets himself into Magnus’ loft. It’s quieter than usual, with Magnus on a weeklong research mission at the Spiral Labrynth, but it still feels more like home than anywhere else. And, though he misses his boyfriend, Alec enjoys his time alone. 

He shucks off his boots by door, putting his weapons in the rack Magnus had installed beside the entryway table. He makes his way through the loft, pausing to scratch at Chairman Meow’s head as he makes his way towards Magnus’ large bathroom. 

He starts the water going in Magnus’ jacuzzi-sized bath tub and then goes back into the bedroom. He crouches down to go through the bottom drawer of the dresser Magnus had gifted him. At the top is a pair of soft, but non-descript pajamas. Below them is everything he’s hiding, things he’s snuck over to Magnus’ loft whenever the warlock is out. 

Alec takes the pajamas, a bottle of bubble bath, and a set of bath crayons with him to the bathroom. He can already feel himself slipping into little space as he measures out the bubble bath mixture and dumps it into the water, watching soap bubbles form. 

He undresses quickly and slips into the bubbly water with a small, happy noise. He kicks his feet just a little to splash at the water and scoops up a handful of bubbles. 

He carefully doesn’t think about what Magnus might think if he found Alec like this. 

Instead, he lets his worries slip away and pulls out a red bath crayon to scribble on the sides of the bathtub as he relaxes in the warm water. _This_ is why he likes his time alone. 

Hours later, Alec is curled up on Magnus’ couch, watching one of the mundane cartoons he can only indulge in at Magnus’ loft, when he hears the tale-tale sounds of a portal opening. 

Panic rips through him, clawing at his insides as he looks around at the mess he’s made. His mind is still foggy with little space, still aching to be little, but he knows Magnus is going to step through the portal any second and see _everything._

All in all, it’s not painfully obvious. Not as much as it could have been. 

That said, it’s certainly not going to go unnoticed. 

Alec is dressed in his comfiest clothes, a hole in the wrist of his sweater from chewing. He’s snuggled in a soft blue blanket covered in white stars. There’s a small stuffed tiger on his lap. The television is playing what is very clearly cartoons. He’s left a poorly drawn sketch on the table along with a box of crayons. Even the dark blue water bottle that he bought for discreetness over a sippy cup is a little suspicious. 

He only has seconds to react though so he jolts up- thankful for years of Shadowhunter training- and tosses the drawing next to the stuffed tiger, pulling the blanket over both. He grabs the remote and flips off the TV. 

Alec can feel himself practically shaking as Magnus steps out of the portal. He hopes Magnus will want to nap or take a shower so he has time to stow away his stuff. He’s still trying to come back to being big, but mostly he just feels scared. Terrified in fact. 

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaims, lips curving up. “What a lovely surprise.” 

Alec is quiet as Magnus crosses the room and presses their lips together. Alec melts a little at the softness of it. “Welcome back,” he manages to say when Magnus draws away. Of course, that’s when Magnus’ eyes roam over the living room. He steps away, picking up the box of crayons that Alec hadn’t had time to hide. “Did Cat bring Madzie over?” 

Alec is trying not to hyperventilate. He falls into parade rest, trying to think what to say. He could agree, but- 

“What is this?” Magnus is picking up something from the blanket and Alec feels a cold shame rush through him. Magnus’ brows furrow as he studies the dark blue pacifier adorned with glow in the dark planet and star shapes. “Alec?” 

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispers, feeling his cheeks heat. To his mortification, his eyes are growing wet. He wipes angrily at the tears with his sleeve, pulled over his hand. He hasn’t had enough time to pull his emotions back under his control. 

Magnus drops the pacifier and steps closer to him, cupping Alec’s face in his hands. Alec lets him, but closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Magnus’ expression. Tears trek down his face and he despises them, despises himself for doing this. For being like this. “Darling?” 

Alec is sure Magnus can feel him shaking, is likely worried by the tears, and disgruntled over the things he’d found. He can’t do anything to reassure his boyfriend. He just tucks his face into Magnus’ shoulder and tries to quiet his crying. 

“Come on my love, sit with me.” 

Alec doesn’t answer, but he lets Magnus guide him to the couch. Magnus sits on the opposite end of where Alec had been sitting- where his stuff is still mostly hidden under his blanket- with his legs out in front of him. He tugs Alec down beside him so Alec is between Magnus’ body and the back of the couch, his legs sideways over Magnus, dangling over the edge of the couch. Magnus’ arms wrap firmly around him, holding Alec close to his chest. Alec lifts his hands to clutch at Magnus’ shirt, hiding his face in Magnus’ neck and trying to calm himself by breathing in Magnus’ familiar sandalwood scent. 

It’s impossible not to feel safe when he’s being held so securely with Magnus whispering little reassurances into his hair. Gradually he feels himself calming down, the anxiety being replaced with exhaustion. He keeps his hands in Magnus’ shirt as he struggles to come back to himself. 

“I don’t want to be big yet,” he whispers, feeling his cheeks flame at the admission. It’s the truth, but he didn’t mean to say it. 

Magnus simply runs a hand through his hair. “Okay.” 

“Really?” Alec’s voice is quiet, unsure, pitched like a child’s. 

“Be however you need to be Alexander, I’ve got you.” 

The words feel like being wrapped up in the comfiest, fluffiest blanket he has. Normally he would have argued, but he’s at the edge of little space so he gives in to it. He slumps into Magnus’ hold, finally letting his hands unclench, but keeping them pressed against Magnus. 

“Thanks.” 

“Always,” Magnus promises in his hair. 

Alec hums, letting his eyes close. They’re sore from crying. He wants his paci, but he doesn’t want to move so he whines against Magnus’ shoulder instead. 

“What is it darling?” 

Frustrated, Alec just whines again. He nips the material of Magnus’ shirt between his teeth for something to chew on. 

“Oh,” Magnus seems to realize what he’s asking for. “Would you like your pacifier?” 

Alec nods. One of Magnus’ hands stop touching him and he pouts until he feels the plastic material at his lips. He sucks on the pacifier and relaxes again, breathing a little easier. 

“There you go,” Magnus coos, brushing hair from his forehead. Alec stares up at him, smiling when Magnus drops his glamour and golden cat eyes peer back at him. 

“Pwetty,” Alec tries to say around the pacifier. 

Magnus smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Do you need anything else?” 

Alec tries to think about it. He’s very comfortable, but... He grasps the pacifier with one hand so he can remove it long enough to ask, “blankey?” 

Magnus snaps and the blanket from the other end of the couch falls over him. He hums at the softness. A moment later Magnus is pressing the stuffed tiger into his hand. “I like this.” 

Alec blinks at him, cradling the stuffie to his chest. 

“It’s cute,” Magnus says, reaching out to pet the top of the stuffed animal’s head. “Does he have a name?” 

Alec nods, popping out the pacifier again and yawning. “Tiger.” 

“It’s name is Tiger?” Magnus is smiling and Alec likes it. He nods, sucking on the pacifier again and curling into Magnus to rub his cheek against Magnus’ shirt. “Precious,” Magnus murmurs. 

They sit in silence for a minute and Alec feels his eyelids drooping. Magnus brushes a hand down his arm, over the soft blanket. “Are you tired darling?” 

Alec nods and Magnus stands, easily holding Alec in a bridal carry, keeping Alec’s blanket over him. Alec shrieks with surprise before giggling into Magnus’ shoulder. 

He hears Magnus chuckle above him, murmuring “adorable boy” in a low voice. It makes Alec happy and he holds Tiger closer. 

Magnus carries them to the bedroom and lays Alec down on the giant bed. He curls up under his blanket and watches Magnus magically change his clothes into comfier ones, getting rid of his makeup and hair style before climbing in next to Alec. 

Alec gravitates towards him, Tiger tucked between them. He smiles when Magnus wraps him up. It’s easy to fall asleep like that, comforted, happy, _safe._


	2. Chapter 2

Alec wakes up with a smile on his face. It dissipates as soon as he opens his eyes. Because he’s still wearing his ratty old sweats and his blue blankey is on the bed and the stuffed animal is lying next to his pacifier. 

Alec swallows his shame, glancing up at Magnus. At least the warlock is still asleep. 

Alec carefully slides out of the bed. He gathers up his blanket and stuffed animal and pacifier. He glares at the collection as he puts it away and walks to the living room to retrieve the rest. He hides it all in his bottom drawer and changes quickly, stuffing the clothes in as well. 

He pulls on a pair of new boxers and dresses in his hunting gear. He needs to kill something. Or at least demolish a punching bag. 

Magnus wakes up before he makes it out of the bedroom. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice is thick with sleep as he studies the room, frowning when he can’t see any reminders of the night before. 

Alec looks away, not wanting to meet Magnus’ eyes. Not now that he knows Alec’s best kept secret. He had been kind the night before, but Magnus was always kind. It didn’t mean he wanted this. It didn’t mean he still wants Alec. 

Swallowing the lump in this throat, Alec manages to say, “I’m going to the Institute” 

“Okay, as long as you come back,” Magnus says softly. 

Alec tenses. It’s not like he’s planning to run away, but the words are a reminder that Magnus is going to want to talk about this. Of course he does. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says more firmly, sitting up in bed. “You know I love you. Nothing is going to change that.” 

Alec sucks in a breath and nods. “I’ll see you tonight.” He makes it to the door and pauses. He mumbles a “love you too” just loud enough for Magnus to hear it before he’s out the door and headed for the Institute. 

Alec spends longer than strictly necessary in his office doing paperwork to put off going back to the loft. 

At eight he gets a text. He opens it with trepidation and finds a text from Magnus. 

**_Magnus:_** _You promised._

Alec sighs and rubs his temple. He supposes he can’t avoid this forever. Though he’s tempted to try. 

He texts back, hands only slightly shaky. 

**_Alec:_** _I’m finishing up now. I’ll be home soon._

He sends the text and then frowns at it. He doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to call the loft home anymore. He can’t imagine Magnus will want to stay with him after this. 

Rather than sending a text, Magnus must decide to make a portal because there’s suddenly one opening in his office. Alec rolls his eyes, still amused by his boyfriend’s theatrics despite his emotional turmoil, and stands up. 

With a growing sense of impending doom, Alec steps through the portal. 

The first thing he notices is the warm smell of Chinese food. There’s a spread of takeout Chinese, still hot- likely only just summoned- across the coffee table in the living room. 

Magnus is sitting on one end of the couch, a drink in his hand. Alec swallows hard as Magnus sets the drink on the table and stands. 

“Welcome home,” Magnus says softly, holding out a hand in offer. 

Alec is still unsure, but he reaches automatically to slide his palm against Magnus’. Magnus smiles and presses a kiss to the back of Alec’s hand. “Hungry?” 

“Starving,” Alec says, still confused, but with a bit of hope seeping in. Perhaps they can just move past this without talking about it. Alec will stop. He’ll hate it but he’ll _stop._ For Magnus. 

Magnus leads him to the sofa and they have a nice dinner over too-casual conversation. Alec can still feel the elephant in the room, but he gradually grows less tense as dinner goes on. 

Of course, it comes back full force when Magnus places his empty container on the table and turns to Alec with a serious expression. “We need to talk about last night.” 

Alec feels his face contort and he looks to the carpet. “Can’t we just forget it?” There’s a desperate edge to his voice. “I won’t do it again, I swear-” 

“Alexander,” Magnus responds in a sharp tone. Alec tries not to think about just how much he loves that tone. How he thinks Magnus could use it on him when he’s being a brat and he would listen and- no. He’s not going down that road. 

He plants his face in his hands and makes a noise to show he’s listening. 

“First of all, I don’t want you to feel as though you’ve done anything wrong or that I might judge you for it.” 

That’s... not what Alec expected. He frowns into his hands. 

“I was... surprised, yes. But I’m centuries old Alexander, I know about age regression and age play. I want to talk to you because I want to know how best to be there for you- if you even want me there for it- in the future.” 

Alec swallows. He risks a peak up and finds Magnus looking as sincere as ever. It makes his stomach twist with guilt- and want. He focuses on the first emotion. “Magnus, you don’t have to- to... do anything. I know it’s weird, I just- it helps me sometimes. But, fuck, I’m so messed up, I’m sorry Magnus.” 

“Stop that.” Magnus is frowning at him in disapproval. “There’s nothing wrong with you for wanting to be young sometimes. Your life is riddled with responsibility and you never had a chance to be a kid, always being responsible for your siblings. I’m not going to judge you because you want to cuddle under a soft blanket with a stuffed animal sometimes.” 

Alec’s cheeks flame at the mention of Tiger. “Magnus, I act like a kid when I’m like that.” 

“And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.” Magnus moves closer to him, pressing a hesitant hand to his cheek. When Alec leans into it, Magnus brushes his thumb along Alec’s cheekbone. “In fact, you were quite adorable last night.” 

Alec feels like he’s going to overheat from embarrassment. He lowers his eyes but keeps his face pressed against Magnus’ hand. “I’m not...” 

“You are. Always. But especially like that. The way you _giggled_ when I picked you up, I’ve never heard you sound that carefree.” 

Alec bites his lip until Magnus runs a thumb over it. Then he sighs. “You don’t think it’s too weird?” 

“Not at all,” Magnus promises, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips. “If you don’t mind my asking, when did you start... regressing?” 

Alec shrugs, fiddling with his sleeve for something to do with his hands. “I read a book when I was... sixteen? And I- I was interested then, but I didn’t actually let myself do that- um, go into little space, until I was eighteen.” 

Magnus hums, “I can’t imagine you would have felt very comfortable being vulnerable like that at the Institute.” 

Alec huffs a small smile despite his embarrassment because Magnus seems to get it. “Yeah, exactly. Isabelle dragged me to this nice store with her a while ago and I found the softest blanket I’d ever felt. I tried to tell myself I didn’t need it, but I went back a couple days later and bought it and that sort of led to... everything else.” 

“The blanket from last night?” 

Alec nods. “I brought my stuff here because you’re gone sometimes and no one can burst in here the way they can at the Institute. And I... I feel safer here. Even when you’re away.” 

“Good. You should always feel protected behind my wards. What age do you tend to regress to? I read that many people regress to different ages.” 

Alec groans and rubs at his temple. “You _researched_ it?” 

“Of course I did.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t... It’s not like I’m an infant or toddler. I mean I have the, you know,” he taps his lips instead of saying the words, “but that’s just for comfort.” 

“I see. What do you enjoy doing when you're little?” 

Alec swallows because that question has him thinking too much about being little with Magnus again. “I just... don’t worry about everything I normally worry about. I’ll usually watch TV or draw or take a bath.” 

Magnus nods falls silent. He looks like he’s thinking so Alec waits nervously for what will come next. Finally Magnus asks, “Last night, did I... was I alright?” 

Alec blinks at him because he sounds so unsure and that’s the last thing Alec had expected. He reaches for Magnus’ hand, cupping it between his own. “I panicked when I saw you were coming home earlier, but Magnus, you made me feel so safe. You always do. You were perfect.” 

Magnus relaxes with a small smile. “Good. Would you consider letting me be there with you again when you regress? Of course, if you feel more comfortable, I don’t mind letting you have the loft for however long you want it. I can make myself scarce.” 

“I’m not kicking you out of your own home.” 

“It’s your home too,” Magnus responds instantly. “And I want you to be comfortable here. Enough to regress if you feel the urge to do so. I could make you a room for it? I wouldn’t have access to it and you could keep all of your stuff there. I could put wards up so no one can enter without your explicit consent.” 

For a split second, Alec considers the idea. Of having a whole room for regressing. He imagines what he could do with a whole room. He could certainly buy more stuffies. Then he shakes himself. “I don’t need all that. I- I don’t mind if you’re there.” 

“Are you sure? I won’t be upset.” 

“I know.” Alec leans forward to press his arm against Magnus’. “And it’s hard for me to talk about, but... I liked having you there. You made me feel... taken care of.” 

Magnus reaches a hand up to card through Alec’s hair. “I’m glad you feel that way. I hope you know I enjoy taking care of you.” 

Alec raises an eyebrow, instantly doubtful. “Even when I bite your shirt because I don’t want to use words?” 

“Especially then. You don’t know how cute you are when you’re little. I just can't wear anything with sequins, that might be dangerous...” 

“Magnus,” Alec mumbles in argument. The way Magnus is talking about him has him wanting to regress. He’s never been _triggered_ by words spoken to him before, but Magnus sounds so caring. 

Magnus smiles back at him. “If I can be there then, how can I support you best? Have you heard of caregivers?” 

Alec’s breath catches because he’s heard of them, but he never thought he’d get one. He never thought Magnus would want to care for him that way. He ducks his head to hide his emotions. “Yeah.” 

“Is that something you would be interested in?” 

Alec nods, a bit jerky in his movements. Now that it’s an option, he can’t believe how much he wants it. Getting to feel Magnus hold him the way he had the day before is enough to have Alec wishing he could slip into little space that moment. 

“Yeah,” he repeats. 

“Good, I want that too,” Magnus says softly, finding Alec’s hand again and squeezing it. “Of course I’m going to spoil you rotten because you never let me normally.” 

Alec groans because it’s true and he knows when he regresses, he’ll be thrilled with anything and everything Magnus gives him or does for him. “Magnus.” 

“At least let me buy you some more things. Some stuffed animals. Another blanket. A new pair of pajamas.” 

Alec pauses. Considers. “Soft ones?” 

“The softest,” Magnus swears like he’s making an oath. 

Alec cracks a smile. “I do need new ones.” 

“I noticed. What should I call you when you regress? You know I love my nickmanes. I wanted to call you baby or little one last night but I wasn’t sure how you’d respond to that.” 

Alec nods before he can help himself. “I’d like that.” 

“If I ever do something you don’t like, you’ll tell me? Right away?” Magnus checks. Alec can’t imagine that happening but he nods. 

“Of course. And if you change your mind, I won’t be upset.” 

Magnus snorts as he sips at his drink. “I don’t think that will happen darling. But I promise I’ll tell you if anything makes me uncomfortable.” 

Alec accepts it, pulling his feet up underneath him. “Thank you. For... everything.” 

Magnus leans over enough to kiss his cheek. “Always darling.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The room Magnus conjures for Alec is perfect. He loves it the first moment he sees it, even as his cheeks burn red knowing what it's for. 

The walls are painted a deep blue, a galaxy of glow in the dark stars painted on the ceiling to match the pattern on the blinds across the window. Against one wall is a set of cubbies. They hold what few things Alec has for when he regresses; Tiger, his pacifier, coloring stuff, and bath stuff. A dresser sits on the wall next to it, holding Alec’s old pajamas and soft blankey. There’s an empty bookshelf on one wall and a low-sitting table near the middle of the room that can be used while sitting on the floor. 

There are extra wards around it, ensuring no one but Magnus or Alec can so much as open the door. 

It’s perfect. 

Alec thanks Magnus by curling into him and pressing kisses to Magnus’ neck and face. Magnus assures him that, soon enough, the cubbies and shelves will be full of things Magnus plans to buy him. Alec flushes bright red and hides a smile in Magnus’ shoulder. 

It’s almost a month after Magnus creates the room that Alec gets a chance to properly use it. It’s a month filled with working overtime and only coming to the loft to sleep. 

So when Alec finally gets two consecutive days off, he’s itching to regress. But Magnus is there. And he knows that, logically, that’s okay, but he’s never regressed around anyone before and it’s off-putting. 

Alec lays in bed the morning of his first day of, staring at the ceiling, wondering what to do. He’s on the verge of tears considering not regressing, forcing himself to stay big and adult and _responsible. For everything._

Before he can over think it, he’s rolling onto his side and tucking himself against Magnus’ sleeping body, pressing his face into Magnus neck. He feels the warlock shift, making a quiet noise as he wakes, and guilt floods Alec for waking him, before he feels fingers in his hair. A quiet, comforting motion that has some of the weight falling from his shoulders. 

“Good morning, darling.” Magnus’ voice is rough with sleep as he presses a kiss to Alec’s hair. 

Alec mumbles his response against Magnus’ skin, trying to figure out how to tell him what he wants. If he even should. Or if he should just try to soak up the morning cuddles and then go make them breakfast. 

“Are you still tired? Go back to sleep,” Magnus practically coos, still stroking through Alec’s hair. And it’s so tempting to fall into that touch. 

But he can’t. Not yet. He presses his toes to Magnus’ calf and forces himself to ask, “Can I be small now?” 

“Of course,” Magnus breathes like it’s the only answer he could have ever thought of giving. Maybe it is. “How do you go about that? Do you need anything?” 

Alec relaxes, curling his hand into Magnus’ shirt. He’s extremely comfortable where is, but there’s also not much that will help him regress. He doesn’t want to ask for anything and he doesn’t want to move, but Magnus is being so supportive, still gently carding fingers through his hair. Alec finds it surprisingly easy to ask, in an almost too quiet voice, “My blanket and Tiger?” 

Swirls of blue magic and suddenly Alec’s blanket and stuffed animal are tucked under his arm between him and Magnus. He feels himself smile and sets to work pulling off the silk comforter to replace it with his blankie- and then covering that with the comforter. When he looks at Magnus, he sees him watching fondly, holding the tiger Alec had set down while he got the blankets sorted out. 

Alec feels a thrill of happiness shoot through him as he curls back against Magnus, accepting Tiger to hold it to his chest as he slips closer to little space. When Magnus mumbles something about him being ‘precious’ Alec slips all the way. 

For a while they stay there, cuddled in Magnus’ giant bed, Alec under his soft blankie, cradling his Tiger in one hand, the other firmly resting on Magnus’ arm. It’s comfy. Until Alec’s stomach grumbles and reminds him that he doesn’t know when the last time he ate was. 

“Hungry?” Magnus asks softly. 

Alec nods, kicking away the comforter so he can sit up and stretch. His sleep shirt itches against his skin and he grimaces at it. He wants something softer. He gets up with the intention of finding his softer clothing, when Magnus’ voice makes him pause. “What do you want for breakfast?” 

Alec pauses, petting the top of Tiger’s head as he thinks. He usually likes cereal when he’s like this, if he can get it, but... Magnus can summon breakfast from anywhere! 

With that reminder, Alec turns around and scrambles back to the bed so he can pat at Magnus’ arm. “You can summon it?” 

“Of course,” Magnus leans forward to brush a kiss over his forehead. “What would you like?” 

Alec thinks hard about it for a moment. “French toast! With strawberries. And bacon.” The combination has his mouth watering. 

“Sounds delightful.” 

Alec nods, thinking to kiss Magnus’ cheek before moving to his own little room that he hadn’t actually gotten a chance to use since Magnus had created it. He finds a soft blank tank top with little dinosaurs on it and gray sweats in the drawer. He definitely hadn’t put them there which means it must have been Magnus. His heart swells as he changes from his old worn out pajamas into the softer material. 

He’s barely gotten changed when Magnus calls him into the kitchen. The air smells delicious, rich with fruit and meat. It has Alec’s stomach grumbling again as he sits at the table in front of a plate of French toast, generously covered in strawberries, and strips of bacon. 

Alec nibbles at the bacon, holding the end in one hand, until he sees Magnus watching him. “What?” 

Magnus smiles softly. “You’re just so soft like this, _adorable_.” 

Alec smiles at his food, feeling his face warm at the comment. He sets down the bacon and pokes at the French toast, his finger coming away covered in powdered sugar. He frowns at it, not wanting to pick it up because he doesn’t want his hands to get sticky, but not wanting the effort of eating it like a civilized adult. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Alec shakes his head, licking the sugar off his finger, realizing the answer to his problem lies with Magnus. “Cut it please?” 

“Of course.” Magnus moves around the table to cut Alec’s French toast into smaller pieces while Alec continues chewing on the bacon. When Magnus moves back, he flicks his wrist and a sippy cup appears beside Alec’s plate. 

Alec picks it up, trying to make out the liquid inside. “What is it?” 

“Orange juice,” Magnus answers, pressing a kiss to Alec’s hair before moving back to his own food. “Do you want something else?” 

He sips at the drink, the cup feeling small in his hands. It’s an adorable cup, space themed like most of his stuff. “Thank you.” 

“Is there anything you’d like to do today?” Magnus asks while they eat, Alec making appreciative little noises when he tries the French toast and finds it’s better than he could have expected. 

Alec picks up the sippy cup and sucks on the top as he thinks. Bath, art, movie, playing. They all sound good, but he’s still tired from work. “Can we watch a movie after breakfast?”

“Of course. Have you seen The Little Mermaid?”

Alec shakes his head and goes back to his breakfast.

“I think you’ll like it,” Magnus continues. “And you remind me a bit of the prince.”

“Okay,” Alec agrees through a mouth of food.

Magnus scowls. “Don’t talk with your mouth full darling.”

Alec deliberately chews and swallows before apologizing, eyes on the table. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, just a good rule to follow.”

A rule. Alec likes rules. Especially when he’s little. “Okay.”

He finishes breakfast soon after and Magnus magics away the food before leading him into the living room where he starts the movie.

Alec sits on the edge of the couch, rubbing his feet across the carpet, while Magnus stretches out on the other side. 

“Can I-” Alec cuts himself off, feeling his cheeks warm. He knows he’s being needy, but he doesn’t want to be too much.

“Can you what?”

Instead of answering, he carefully crawls up the couch to fold himself into Magnus’ arms. Magnus responds instantly, spreading his legs so Alec can rest comfortably between them, his head against Magnus’ chest, legs stretched out over the sofa. A moment later, Alec’s blanket is falling over him, Tiger and his binky settling on his lap. He smiles at the new things before turning just enough that he can kiss Magnus’ cheek. “Thank you.”

“Any time, my sweet boy.”

Alec flushes and curls back into Magnus’ chest, popping the binkie into his mouth, and focussing on the movie playing on the screen in front of them.

Alec wakes up to knocking. He nearly falls off of the couch when he jolts awake, unsure when he’d fallen asleep. Magnus’ arms are the only thing that keep him from hitting the floor. 

Still deep in little space, Alec feels tears well in his eyes, knowing someone is there, wanting their attention. 

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Magnus coos, gentle hands on Alec’s face, until they’re making eye contact. It calms Alec a little to see how calm Magnus is. If Magnus isn’t scared then he doesn’t have any reason to be scared. 

“I’ll send whoever it is away, alright? Why don’t you go play in your room while I handle this?”

Alec hesitates, because he doesn’t want to leave Magnus, especially not when he’s still nervous. But he also doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. 

“I’ll come get you as soon as they leave, okay? Less than five minutes, I promise.” 

Alec nods and presses another kiss to Magnus’ cheek before gathering up his stuff and going to the room Magnus has set up for him. 

He’s still nervous as he takes out his drawing stuff and sits next to the door so he can try to listen for Magnus. It doesn’t really work. He can hear voices, but not the words behind them. 

He’s not very focussed on his drawing, but he picks bright colors as he waits for Magnus to come and tell him if it’s okay. 

Finally, he hears a door shut and then footsteps. He’s on his feet before the door opens. When it does, it’s Magnus, just as he’d expected. So Alec jumps forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus.

Magnus hushes him, rubbing a reassuring hand over his back. “I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry, they’re gone.”

“Thank you daddy,” Alec breathes out before he realizes what he says and tenses up because Magnus hadn’t said it was okay and Magnus had been so good to him, of course he would cross that line.

But Magnus doesn’t argue, just tightens his arms around Alec. “You’re alright darling. Show me what you’ve been drawing?”

Alec relaxes, suddenly eager to show Magnus- his _Daddy_ what he’s drawn. He pulls out of Magnus’ arms to sit back down next to the page he’d started. “It’s not done yet.”

“Okay,” Magnus summons a comfortable chair from the loft and sits in it against one of the walls, summoning a book that he flips open to read through. 

Alec watches him for a moment with a contented smile before he goes back to his drawing, feeling ten times better than he had when he started drawing. 


End file.
